For Good
by angelmarieee
Summary: When a scroll for time-travelling suddenly went in the hands of Team 7, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura took it upon themselves to travel back and make the world a better place.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter_****_:_****I**

* * *

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to believe that crap you just uttered, you moron?" Sakura muttered, deadpanned, as she stared at the blond-haired idiot read the scroll intently. This was propesterous. Clearly, only asinines can believe such things. And, yes, it is quite obvious that Team Seven – shocking as it may... or maybe not – had members as asinines. Of course, Sakura thought that this did not refer to her at all.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, before he shoved the scroll on Sasuke's lap.

Finally after years of hardwork and determination, Naruto was able to bring Sasuke back with them to Konoha. Okay... Sasuke didn't really go willingly, per se – heck, he wasn't even conscious yet! So, you can certainly say that Naruto _dragged _Sasuke back to the village. Literally.

Sasuke gave the scroll a strange look, before his gaze landed on his former sensei. Hatake Kakashi was currently reading that porno book of his. "Kakashi," the last remaining Uchiha said with his deep, velvety voice, "is time travel even impossible? I do not believe in such propesterous things. Only asinines can possibly believe in such stupidity."

Sakura grunted, before waving her arms in the air, "My thoughts exactly!"

Kakashi closed his precious porno book with a thud, before he walked towards Sasuke. He bent down to pick the scroll up, before examining it with keen eyes. The scroll was ancient, and had stains all over it; these stains, which Kakashi has guessed, were blood.

"Time travel isn't technically impossible, really. In fact, I am now convinced that nothing is impossible," his gaze landed on Naruto, who was staring at the scroll in his hand. Naruto noticed the staring, and raised an eyebrow. Kakashi just smiled back with pride, "With what has happened about two years ago, I am have been convinced that anything is possible."

Sakura snorted, shaking her head simultanesouly at Kakashi's choice of words, "Kakashi-sensei... you've said it all wrong. It's not that 'anything is possible', it's 'Naruto can make anything possible.'"

Sasuke nodded, confessing, "I hate to admit it, but Sakura's right. With Naruto, nothing is impossible."

Kakashi thought it over, before nodding. "Touché."

"But, even if the time travel no jutsu isn't technically impossible," Naruto paused, finding the right words to use for his next question, "do we have a purpose to go back in time? I mean, we are all happy right now, and probably will be happy for the rest of our lives. Hell, I think the purpose of ninjas reigning this era is coming to an end. Everyone is at peace. No one is evil, like that snake-pedophile, Orochimaru, or that damned Uchiha, Madara! No more corruption or pain."

Everyone thought that over, but no one seemed to have an answer.

It took awhile until someone decided to reply to Naruto's question. Kakashi replied with grimness, "I may be content now, Naruto... but I was definitely not happy of my past. I still feel the guilt and regret because I know that it was my fault my best friend died. Maybe... Maybe going back in time is a good idea. I can save everyone dear to me."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He stood up from where he sat, and gaped, coming to a realization. "I... I-I can prevent the council from ordering niisan to kill the clan."

Sakura tilted her head to the side, before she asked curiously, "And, _how_ will you prevent the council, of all people, to not kill your clan. I mean, think Sasuke, this very council is led by Homura and Koharu. And even though Danzō is not really part of the council, his decisions still matter, since he is a high-ranked shinobi of Konoha."

Sasuke looked down dejectedly, before sighing and running his hand through his jet-black hair. "I can't deny that fact, Sakura," he suddenly looked up, determined, "but, I can't give up. I can always have vengeance twice again by killng them—"

Sakura stopped him from continuing his sentence. "Killing is out of the question. That will only lead to hatred and war again."

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme, sometimes I think you're just revenge-obsessed sometimes. Wasn't killing them _once _enough for you?" Naruto replied, shaking his head in amusement, "Though it is rather provoking to kill them myself..." He trailed off, leaving Sakura to gape at him for not helping at all.

It took all of Sakura's willpower to not beat her blond, knuckleheaded teammate to a pulp. Over the years, she's decided that beating Naruto to death was not going to help the blonde with his mental stability or his intellect at all, because it can destory thousands of brain cells in that head of his. Not that he even had a lot to begin with, but still. She gave a raspy sigh, before she took calming breaths.

"Deal!" Sasuke shouted, surprising Sakura, "as long as that Danzō doesn't exist anymore, then I'm okay. Naruto, you can kill 'em."

Sakura gasped, before she slapped _the_ Uchiha's head. "You are _sooo _not helping at all, Sasuke! We're trying to convince Naruto to _not _go back to the past! Not encourage him more!"

Sasuke gave a pout, which Sakura would've found absolutely cute if the situation wasn't so serious, before glowering, "Well, I'm sorry if I want to prevent the _massacre _of _my _clan, Sakura. I think you would actually feel the same way, if you have no one to go home to."

Sakura winced, before she looked down, ashamed. "O-Oh... I_-_I'm sorry, S-Sasuke..." She bit down on her lip, while she inwardly punched herself in the head.

Sasuke sighed, before shaking his head. "No, no, it's alright. It's just that I think I would be more happy if my brother... my parents... my clan was still alive and well."

"I guess I should be grateful, huh?" Sakura said, as she leaned on the tree behind her, "I have a family to go home to. Maybe that's why I'm so against the idea of leaving our time. I guess I'm just a selfish friend, is all."

"Now, now, Sakura," Kakashi scolded, giving her a stern look, "You are most definitely not selfish."

Naruto nodded, with a big grin on his face, "Yeah, Sakura-chan! You're not selfish. You're a great friend, so don't feel bad."

Sasuke shook his head, up and down, silently.

Sakura smiled softly, as she stared at her teammates lovingly. She fought the urge to shed a few tears of joy. "Thank you, guys..." She trailed off.

"Anyways, enough of the drama... anyone else has a reason like Sasuke's?"

Kakashi raised his hand, "Well, it's not like I'm going to seek vengeance or anything like that, but I do hope to save my friends from their deaths... Perhaps stop my father from taking his own lif—" He paused, hesitating, before he thought it over. They were practically family now... they deserve to know. Kakashi swallowed hard, before he continued, "P-Perhaps I can stop my father from killing himself. But, I think I can't do that... so I'll start around the time of the Third Shinobi War. There, I can save my friend from dying."

His team nodded in understanding. Now, it was Sakura's turn to give her reasons.

Sakura sighed, before she shook her head. "I guess it's because I do not want to be left out, while my teammates and friends leave me all alone. Besides, I also had many things that I regret. I would like to fix things up."

"And, what are these things that you regret?" Naruto asked.

"Not being able to stop Orochimaru from giving Sasuke the cursed seal... Ending my friendship with my best friend because of petty reasons... And, most importantly... being such a heavy burden." The roseate answered quietly.

Naruot nodded slowly, "I... I-I think we have countless reasons to go back to the past and fix things up already."

They all agreed to that. "So, what is needed to do in order to go back?"

Kakashi told the team that all they needed to do was to perform a bunch of seals synonymously, then think of the date that they wanted to be in. "Don't worry... we will reunite at a certain time. I don't know when exactly, but I am guessing it is before you guys are put into my team."

"But, what if we change things?"

Sasuke grunted, "Sakura, the reason we are going back is to _change_ things. It's the whole point."

Sakura glared. "I meant, what if we weren't put in the same team? It is possible because we will be changing a lot of events," Sakura fought the urge to giggle, "I mean, what if Sasuke was suddenly turned into a girl because of the change of events? You know very well that we are practically classified as the 'Next Generation Sannins' in bingo books."

Naruto gave a curious look, "What does that have to do with this, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura groaned, rubbing her aching temples, "Since teams are supposed to be balanced, we might be placed into different teams. I believe that if we go back, we will still hold the powers we have now, in exception of Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan, and I think we would be the top students because of this since we do wield such enormous powers. Thus, there is a high possibilty that we will be placed in different teams, or else the team will be quite unbalanced. We would be quite a stacked team, which is unfair to other genin teams."

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Eh?" Was all he could say.

Sakura lost it and slugged the guy, "You idiot!" She screamed, just as the Toad Sage doubled over in pain.

Sasuke ignored that. "Does this mean we have to hold back in order to be put on the same team? Naruto has to act like the dead last, Sakura has to be intelligent but seem like she is weak in her physical performances, and I have to be the number one student, which I would have no trouble at all."

Kakashi scratched his chin, before shaking his head. "No, you don't to hold back if you don't want to, but I would prefer _not _having all of you caught using your most powerful techniques. Naruto: with your Rasengan, Sasuke: with you Chidori, and Sakura: with your Ōkashō. We don't want people thinking about how in the world twelve-year olds managed to learn such high-leveled and difficult techniques."

Sakura nodded, "That's understandable. We wouldn't want to be interrogated by the Interrogation Team now, do we?"

Everyone cringed and paled, as the image of Morino Ibiki struck their minds.

"Anyways, here are the seals of the technique: monkey, horse, rabbit, ram, rooster, boar, dragon, ox, monkey, horse, rabbit, ram, rooster, boar, dragon, ox, monkey, horse, rabbit, ram, rooster, boar, dragon, ox, monkey, horse, rabbit, ram, rooster, boar, dragon, ox, snake. So, basically, you have to repeat hand seals monkey to ox four times, then finally finish off the technique with snake. Oh, and of course you have to simultaneously slam the ground with you palms just like what you would do when you summon."

"Understood!" Team Seven said, before they began working on it. They stood back to back before performing the hand seals.

"Monkey, horse, rabbit, ram, rooster, boar, dragon, ox, monkey, horse, rabbit, ram, rooster, boar, dragon, ox, monkey, horse, rabbit, ram, rooster, boar, dragon, ox, monkey, horse, rabbit, ram, rooster, boar, dragon, ox, snake!" With that, they all slammed the ground at the same time. They waited for something to happen.

All of the sudden, the earth began to shake, and the team tried to not stumble. Cracks suddenly appeared to circle around the team, before the ground beneath them seem to have fallen into what seemed to be a neverending pit.

Naruto and Sakura were the only ones to scream, while Sasuke tried to remain calm. Kakashi reassured them, "Guys! Don't panic! This is probably the jutsu. Now, just focus in your mind! How far back do you want to go?"

Everyonoe closed their eyes.

"Third Ninja War. Approximately twenty years ago." Kakashi muttered, before he suddenly disappeared in a silver light.

"Day before Uchiha Massacre. About twelve years ago." Sasuke grumbled inaudibly, before he too disappeared.

"Day I befriended Yamanaka Ino. Twelve years ago." Sakura said this time, before she was gone.

"Day of graduation. Six years ago." With that, the hole of the bottomless pit closed.

* * *

_**Hatake Kakashi.**_

A young man with jet-black hair and onyx eyes leapt on the brances of several giant trees hurriedly, because it was clear that he was late for the meeting. If he was late... "I'll be dead meat!" He growled forcing himself to his speed limit. Due to his haste, and partly because of his clumsiness, the young man did not notice a vine beneath his foot, thus his feet was caught, and he was flung all yards ahead.

He landed right on his stomach, before he continued to roll around in the ground due to the force. He looked up from where he was lying on the ground, to see a shadow towering over him, "Did... D-Did I make it?" He hollered nervously.

The shadow over him spoke, before lending him a hand, "No. You're late, Obito. But, that doesn't matter. At least, you still made it here, right?" The dark-haired man hesitated, before grabbing his hand. He stood up and patted his clothes to remove any dirt that decided to stick on him when he fell.

He looked up to see none other than his silver-haired teammate giving him what seemed to be a small smile, since his mask shifted up a little. "Ummm... thanks?" Obito said reluctantly, deciding to take a small step backwards.

"No problem," His teammate practically sing-songed, "No problem at all." With that, his teammate turned his back on him – and Obito swore! – he saw the young, silver-haired man skip towards his crush a little.

"Uh, Kakashi... are you okay?" Uchiha Obito managed to choke out when he saw his teammate sigh in content, before seating against a tree. He sent a look of bemusement towards his blonde sensei, only to see him chuckle and shrug.

Obito shook his head, before he decided to brush this off just this once, and greeted his longtime-crush, Rin. "Hey, Rin. How have you been lately?"

Rin sent a kind smile, replying, "I'm feeling fine, Obito. But, I can't help but feel slightly nervous. I mean, we are about to go out to war, and this doesn't happen regularly." Obito nodded, before snickering.

"And, you don't see a carefree looking Kakashi alot regularly too," He decided to point out, habbing a thumb at the silver-haired man's direction, "What's wrong with him anyway? He seems less... uptight lately... I wonder what happened."

Rin agreed, "Yeah... kind of strange." She looked down all of the sudden (with a blush evident on her face), finding the ground highly interesting, as she continued, "You know when you didn't arrive this morning yet, he suddenly ran up to me and gave me a hug. I was quite surprised actually. He started grumbling about something that he promised you."

"Promise?" Obito asked confused.

"Yes, I didn't quite understand anything else, other than that. That's why I'm telling you this now." Rin glanced at her teammate worriedly, before she sighed, "Well, there's no use worrying about it. Especially with this whole war." But, Obito was persistent.

"Hey, maybe he's an impostor!" Obito whispered.

Rin nodded. "Well, there is a possibilty—" She was suddenly interrupted when Kakashi decided to butt in.

"I am most definitely not an impostor, Rin, Obito," Kakashi just shook his head, before he reassured them, "I promise you."

Obito scowled, "That's not very convincing! The Kakashi I know is a cold-hearted, stern, law-abiding bastard! He's not one to promise something like that! He was practically anti-social prick with that stick shoved so deep in his ass."

Kakashi gave an affronted look. He sighed, before shaking his head. "And this is why I was an 'anti-social prick' as you have oh-so kindly put it, Obito. No one appreciates me, even when I try to be kind."

"C'mon guys, break it up, you two! We're going now, so we need to cooperate!" Rin, being the mediator between the two all the time, stepped between them, and pushed them gently away from each other.

Kakashi merely nodded, his face strangely turning pale. While Obito gave a last, suspicious glare towards Kakashi, and walked off.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here are some clarifications:

You're probably wondering how in the world Team Seven got a hold of a scroll of that importance. Let's just say that _that_ won't be explained until later chapters. So, don't expect an explanation anytime soon. As for the team's age, it's like this; let's say that Madara was killed by a sixteen-year-old Naruto (who was turning 17 pretty soon) and since I have cleary stated out that the downfall of Madara was two years ago, this means that Naruto is now eighteen-years-old, and is turning 19 pretty soon. Same goes for the others, but Sakura and Sasuke are nineteen-year-olds, considering that their birthday has passed already. As for Kakashi, he was thirty when Naruto killed Madara, so at the moment he is thirty-two-years-old and is turning 33. So they're probably around the date of August, to be accurate. I hope that clears things up with their age.

As for other things... I don't know if I will be putting up any pairings. Maybe I will just imply, but not announce that they are really together. Just some fluff maybe, and that's about it. I'm trying to keep this story with more adventure and action, since I've already worked in the Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc. categories. I need to improve in battle scenes, so watch out for that to. Remember to criticize me about them in your reviews.

I don't know about you but I think that the characters weren't OOC or anything like that. If they were, maybe just slightly.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke aren't officially the Next Generation Sannin, since the first and only generation of sannin disbanded due to personal reasons (YOU know what happened!). But, since they were trained by the previous sannin, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are practically the successors and thus they were left with their legacies. So, Team Seven was left with the title of the Legendary Sannin, since the sannin were either deceased or was about just ready to retire as a ninja. In this case, Orochimaru and Jiraiya were the ones who died, while Tsunade is going to enjoy her days of retirement by gambling, pretty soon. All she needed to do was to train the next so-called Hokage.

Now, you are probably wondering, "_Who's _going the Rokudaime Hokage, if Tsunade ceases her work?" Well, that's for me to know, and for you to find out in the next few chapters. But, if you want a hint, then here: he's a man. Heh.

I can honestly say that I _think _my writing has improved greatly. After reading amazing stories, written by amazing authors, I have been inspired to work harder than usual, instead of being such a lazy preteen with no life. I am guessing that some of you readers have a lot of questions in mind still. Please do mention your question if you do review. I'd like to clarify things before we start. Don't want anyone getting lost in the middle of the story now, do we?

Anyways, please do review. I admit that I am a review-whore because I enjoy being praised (who the hell cares about flames). So, please do review. Reviews makes me happy, happiness motivates me, and motivation makes me work twice as hard. It's all a chain of happiness. 8D


	2. Note

AUTHOR'S NOTES!

This story is being transferred to my other account. Search it up: _you're beautiful_. It's my older account. I had made this one [_angelmarieee_] because I was about to give my other account to my older sister. The story will not be transferred, but revised. Unfortunately, I won't be doing it anytime soon because I'm busy with my other stories and oneshots. Gomen, gomen, everyone, if this caused any inconveniences.


End file.
